Remember
by MichelaWrites
Summary: Georg Von Trapp saves a young girl from a fate worse than death. When the same girl comes back 8 years later to be his governess, will he recognize her? Will she remember him?  Bad summary, good read! Rated T for safety!
1. Crying Uncle

Maria, age 12, loved to climb the majestic mountains of Salzburg. She'd go up as often as she could, especially ever since her parents had met an tragic end in an automobile accident just outside of Austria. Her parents had left her to her father's brother, her uncle Amadeus. Maria was grateful to him, but she very much hated him. He was usually a very kind man, but when he drank (which was quite often since the accident), he became violent. Filled with a rage unexplainable to anyone, he'd often take it out on defenseless, innocent Maria.

Often, getting lost in the secret world only she knew of, Maria would lose track of the time when she was in the mountains. Her uncle was many things, but understanding was not one of them. If she was late again...

Realizing how dark the skies had grown, Maria frantically ran back to the village. Dark clouds began to threaten the skies, only making her run faster.

Finally, she reached the door of the house, taking a few deep breaths before opening the door, not wanting her uncle to hear her enter the house.

Slowly, she turned the doorknob and carefully pushed it open, trying not to let it creak. She did the same when closing it, then began the journey that seemed like a mile, but was only a few yards.

"Well, well, well..." she heard a familiar voice grumble as a shadowy figure rose from the living room couch.

"Welcome home. So glad to have you back, Maria. Come here...and let me show you how much you've been missed..." his words slurred, as he advanced towards her, backhanding her across the face, following with a brutal kick to the shin.

Maria collapsed to the ground, now trembling in fear. As she felt another round of kicks to her stomach and chest, her mother's voice entered her head repeating one thing over and over: "Get out of there."

Maria mustered up the strength she needed so desperately now and reached for a nearby baseball bat, hitting her uncle on the foot with it, and then over the head when he'd doubled over from the pain. That knocked him out long enough for the young girl to escape. \

Maria didn't know where she was running, but she didn't care.


	2. Rescued

Fleeing from her uncle had never been something Maria had imagined doing, but now that it happened, she had to think, and quickly. She went to the one place she knew - Cherry Lane. Her parents used to bring her here, and watch the birds. The street, as she remembered, was always sunny and bright. Now, it was pouring rain, thunder roaring through her ears. She kept running, panting for air, and finally found it difficult to go any further. Standing in the middle of the road for a moment, she caught eyes with someone sitting under the porch of the local confectionary shop.

Then, the world around her went black, and she fell to the ground.

"Help! Help! Please, someone, a girl has blacked out! She needs care and medical attention!" a man shouted. He raked his hand through his hair, kneeling at the girl's side. He couldn't imagine what this girl had been through.

When he finally realized there was no one around to help, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to his home, determined on nursing her back to health.

Later on, Maria's eyes fluttered open to the sound of a fire crackling, the feeling of a warm, wet washcloth on her forehead and a soft blanket wrapped around her body. Her wet sundress had been replaced with a new nightgown, which was rather large on her. When the sleep had cleared out of her eyes, she saw a man sitting at her side, stroking her hair and looking at her with deep concern.

"Well, good morning," he whispered in a soft, gentle tone. "You've been through quite a lot. Please, don't try to sit up quickly. I don't want you to slip away again."

She nodded, slowly propping herself up against the mountain of pillows behind her.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she questioned, removing the cloth from her forehead.

"I'm Captain Georg Ritter Von Trapp, but you may call me Georg. You fainted, so I took you here, to my home. You looked like you were running from the Devil himself!"

Absorbing his words, Maria grew confused. She didn't remember any of that. Then, upon further reflection, she realized she didn't remember anything! Not even her name, or where she came from!

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, fear beginning to grow inside her.

"No, I was hoping you could tell me." he smiled lightly at her, not realizing the child's situation.

"I'm afraid I can't, sir...I don't know who I am..."

Georg's eyes grew wide when he realized that this poor child had amnesia.

"Georg? What's going on?" another unfamiliar voice to Maria walked through the door. It was a woman, who looked about the same age as Georg. Holding onto her was a younger girl, probably no older than four or five. "Mama, who's that girl?" she asked, staring at Maria.

"Run along, Liesl. Go get ready for bed." "Agathe, this girl fainted in the middle of the street. Now, she has amnesia. Do you know who she is? Have you seen her before?" Georg asked urgently.

"Yes...yes, I believe I have. I believe her name is Maria. I don't know much else, but my friends have mentioned her before." she said, kneeling next to Georg, watching the girl carefully.

"Maria..." he mused. The name rolled off his tongue with ease.

"Maria, would you like something to eat? I imagine you must be hungry." Agathe said soothingly.

"No, thank you...I am rather tired, though."

"Alright, we'll let you rest. Goodnight, Maria." Georg smiled as he shut the door behind him.

_Maria..._ she thought. She tried to absorb her "new" name, whispering it out loud a few times, hoping it might jog some sort of memory. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, trying to imagine what her life from now on would hold.


	3. Maria Remembers

Days went by at the Von Trapp villa, and soon, Maria was back to her old self. She still had no memory of who she was, or where she came from, but it didn't bother her too much. She was too busy marveling in the extensive grounds of the villa, running around the yard, reading a book in the gazebo, or relaxing with the Von Trapp's in their music room.

One afternoon, while the Captain strummed away at his guitar as he did every night, he played a tune that sparked something inside of Maria. The tune was familiar to her...so familiar that she began singing along. _Edelweiss, edelweiss_

_Every morning you greet me_

_Small, and white_

_Clean and bright_

_You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow _

_May you bloom and grow_

_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Bless my homeland forever._

Agathe and Georg looked at Maria, then at each other, stunned. They weren't sure what was more amazing; the fact she'd just remembered something for the first time, or her singing voice. It was strong, clear, and simply beautiful.

"Maria," Georg began with a smile. "Where did you learn that song?"

Without thinking, Maria replied.

"My mother taught it to me just before she and father died." Right as she finished her sentence, she realized what she had said. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. The memories then began to flood into her head, and her eyes filled with tears. "My mother and father...they died in a car crash, then I was sent to live with..."

She couldn't finish before bursting into tears.

Georg instinctively ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh...its okay, Maria. You don't have to continue."

She pulled herself together the best she could, and after a few sniffles, she spoke again.

"My uncle...that's who I was running from that day. He'd attacked me...and not for the first time..."

Upon hearing her words, he held her tighter. Tears were coming to his own eyes now, but there was no way he would let her see that. She needed him to be strong now, and he knew that.

"I need to go to Nonnberg Abbey." she said abruptly, pulling back from Georg's embrace.

Taken aback and confused by the request, he nodded quickly. "O-Of course. We'll visit in the morning."

"No, I mean, to live. That's what I was going to do if I could ever get away from that horrible man...I remember now. I must go."

That evening, the Von Trapp couple took the young Maria to the Abbey. The Reverend Mother welcomed her with open arms, having known her parents long ago. Then Georg and Agathe left, and wondered what would become of the child.


	4. Returning

A/N: Reviews are VERY much appreciated!

"Seven children?" Maria gasped, upon hearing the news that she was being sent to be governess to the seven Von Trapp children.

"Do you like children?" the reverend Mother asked, amused by Maria's childlike quality.

"Well, yes, but _seven!_"

"I will tell Captain Von Trapp to expect you tomorrow."

"Uh," she said uneasily, moving a piece of hair from her eyes. "Captain?"

"A retired officer of the Imperial Navy. A fine man and a brave one." she said with a smile. Maria nodded, absorbing the information.

"His wife died, and he is alone with the children. I understand he has had a difficult time keeping a governess." Now Maria began to worry.

"Why difficult, Reverend Mother?"

In response, she simply smiled and said, "The Lord will show you in His own good time."

After a long pep talk to herself and a prayer to God, Maria finally gathered enough courage to enter the gates of the Von Trapp villa. There was something eerily familiar about this house, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She rang the doorbell, and was shown in by Franz, the butler.

"I'll let the Captain know you've arrived. Wait here." he instructed.

In Maria's nature, she didn't obey. She found her way into the ballroom, which was closed off, and looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Maria soon found herself waltzing with an imaginary figure, until a loud slam interrupted her dance. A man stood in the doorway, stiff and cold.

"In the future, do remember certain rooms in this house are not to be disturbed."

"Yes, captain, sir." she said, almost mocking him. Something about him seemed familiar, just like the house. Why couldn't she remember?

"Why do you stare at me that way?"

"You don't look like a sea captain." True, but not the reason she was staring.

"I'm afraid you don't look very much like a governess," he returned. "Turn around."

"What?" she said, taken aback.

"Turn." he repeated, this time twirling his finger as if to demonstrate.

Later that evening, Maria was shown to her bedroom.

"Second door on the left, Fraulein. And, welcome." Frau Schmidt, the housekeeper, smiled, and was gone in an instant.

As Maria opened the door to her bedroom, sudden realizations flooded into her mind. She'd been in this room before...she'd slept in this room before! Memories began flashing through her eyes...her uncle, the rainstorm, the kind man and woman who had taken her in, the guitar the man played.

"What was his name?" She racked her brain for the answer.

"Georg...Georg...Georg what?"

And then it hit her.

"Georg...Von Trapp..."


	5. An Accident

Weeks passed, and Maria hadn't told the Captain about her sudden memory.

_He obviously didn't recognize me, so why should I say anything? If he wanted to remember, he would. _she concluded.

Today wasn't the day to be thinking about that. She was having a wonderful day out in the villa grounds with the children, who she'd grown very fond of, and they'd grown fond of her. She'd taught them to climb trees, which had become one of they're favorite pass-times. Each of them had their own special tree to climb, and sometimes, they'd throw parties for one another, letting everyone up in their tree. The children, and Maria, found it to be marvelous fun.

Until they heard a snap, a scream, and a thud.

"Marta!" Maria cried as she jumped down from the tree. "Marta, are you alright? Marta!"

The girl didn't answer, and simply laid limp in Maria's arms. Maria took a deep breath to keep from panicking.

"Liesl, I want you to stay here with Marta. Keep talking to her, try to wake her. Don't move her too much," she instructed firmly, but calmly. "I'm going to alert your father to call the ambulance."

She placed Marta carefully in Liesl's arms, and began to run back towards the villa. Georg was on the terrace, reading that morning's newspaper. He looked up at the sound of Maria, calling his name frantically. When she caught her eyes with his, a memory of a young girl from a broken home flashed through his mind. He then remembered the terror in her eyes that night during the thunderstorm. "Maria...what's wrong?" It was the first time he'd ever used her name without a "Fraulein" in front of it, but she was too frantic to notice.

"Marta's been hurt."


	6. Admitting

"Marta is going to be fine. She just bumped her head pretty hard when she fell. She has a sprained wrist and a few cuts and bruises, but other than that, she's just fine." the doctor stated. With every word that came from his mouth, the family was further settled.

"Thank you, doctor." Georg sighed.

"Thank God it's not serious..." Maria said quietly, half as a statement, half as a prayer.

"Maria, may we talk privately?" Georg asked, startling Maria. He'd never asked to see her alone before. It must've been important.

"Of course, Captain." He took her into a quiet hallway of the hospital.

"Maria...don't you know who I am?"

"Well, yes, Captain. You're Captain Von Trapp, Imperial Navy hero, and my employer." she said matter-of-factly. She knew exactly what he was trying to say, but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"No, Maria. There's more," he lead her to sit on a bench nearby. "Think back, 8 years ago...don't you remember? The house, Leisl, Agathe? Me? We nursed you back to health after you ran away from your uncle!" he was almost shouting now. All Maria could do was stare, and suddenly she broke out into a smile and flung her arms around his neck.

"You do remember."

"It took me some time, but yes, I do. I can't believe I didn't recognize you when I first saw you...the way you find wonder in everything, the careless and free way you run, and your voice. Oh, your voice...Agathe and I marveled at the way you could sing. It was like an angel had entered our household. And the way you looked at me after Marta fell...it was just like the terror in your eyes just before you collapsed..."

"And that's how you remembered."

"Yes...did you know right away?" "No. I remembered the room, strangely...but I should've remembered you." she looked up from her lap, her eyes closed, trying to remember every detail. "You were the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes that night. I'll never forget the way you were looking at me. Such worry and fear, then relief and compassion," her tone of voice became softer when she locked eyes with him.

"Almost like the way you're looking at me now..." she broke her gaze, and stood up. "I have to go."

Then she was gone, again. But he wasn't going to let her go that easily.


	7. New Feelings

_No Maria, it's not possible! _

_But I think I'm falling in love with him, if I haven't fallen already!_

_People like him can't love people like you!_

_But if he only knew the truth..._

_No Maria! _

_But we could both be happy again..._

_No!_

Maria's thoughts battled against each other as she paced through the inside of the gazebo, running her fingers through her hair as though she were trying to brush these thoughts out of her head. She sat down on the bench and buried her face in her hands, defeated.

"Maria..." a familiar deep voice sighed.

And there he was, as though he had read her mind and knew she needed to see him again. Maria straightened herself, struggling to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I've looked everywhere for you...what's the matter?" he asked, moving to her side.

"I just...well, I..." she couldn't find the words. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, Maria, it does. I can't help if you don't tell me."

"You couldn't help if I did!" she stood up, more frustrated with herself than with him.

"Maria, has someone treated you badly? Frau Schmidt?"

"No." she whispered.

"The children?"

"No."

"Me?" he said with a certain tone of hope in his voice.

"Oh, no, Captain, of course not. There are just...things here that I want and I know I can't have." she tried to explain, hoping she wouldn't have to explain any further.

"Like what, Maria?" he began to step towards her, until their faces were only inches apart.

"Like you." she shyly managed to squeak out.

"Well, if you want me, Maria..." he paused, causing Maria's heart to skip a thousand beats. "You can have me."

And with that, their lips met in a kiss filled with passion and relief, wonder and excitement.


	8. The Mountains

Weeks passed at the Von Trapp villa, and the children couldn't have been more pleased with their father's and governess's newfound relationship. They loved that Maria was more like a mother to them than ever before.

"Fraulein Maria," Gretl tugged on the hem of Maria's skirt. "May we go to the mountain today?"

Her request was enthusiastically encouraged by the rest of the children.

"If its alright with your father, then I don't see any problem with it." she smiled at Georg.

"That's a wonderful idea, Gretl," Georg chimed. "Why don't we have a picnic up there? It's about time I get to see these magnificent mountains as well."

"You mean you've never seen them?" Brigitta asked, shocked.

"No, Brigitta. Maria has never taken me."

"Well darling," Maria began. "Better late than never."

"I've missed coming up here. Things have been so busy lately that I've never gotten a chance." Maria sighed as she looked around at the scenery surrounding them.

"They really are just as beautiful as you said they were," Georg smiled at her.

"The children sure love it up here." he said as her watched them play on a nearby hill.

"Yes, they do. I'm so glad I got a chance to bring them here."

"As am I, Fraulein, as am I." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up onto his lap.

"My, my, Captain...are you sure you want to risk your children seeing us this way?"

"I don't think they mind. Look."

Sure enough, each and every one of them was watching, giggling and pointing. When they saw their parents look in their direction, they scattered down the hill towards them.

"Fraulein Maria, lets sing a song for father!" Marta chirped.

"That's a lovely idea, Marta. What shall we sing?"

"Why don't we sing Do-Re-Mi?" Leisl suggested. "After all, it was the first thing we sang on these mountains."

Maria nodded, and grabbed her guitar. She strummed the opening notes, and began to sing.

Georg watched in contentment as his children laughed and giggled at the song. He couldn't help but smile at Maria. She was so loving, and had brought he and the children so much joy.

It was then that he realized what he had to do.

When the song had ended, the children erupted in applause, as well as their father. As Maria was putting up her guitar, Georg pulled the children aside.

"I have a question for you all, but you must answer it very quietly so Maria doesn't hear," he smiled slyly at them. "Would it be alright with all of you if I asked her to marry me?"

Without missing a beat, they all whispered "Yes!" almost simultaneously.


	9. A New Chapter

Later that evening, Maria had just finished putting the last two children in bed, and was surprised to find Georg right outside the door.

She couldn't say a word before he pulled her in for a tender kiss.

"Take a walk with me?" he smirked as she nodded.

The two walked along the side of the river hand in hand, before stopping at a spot that overlooked the lake.

"You know," Georg spoke softly, stroking her hair while she laid against his chest. "I never thought I'd love again after Agathe. But once again, you've proven me wrong."

She looked up at him, watching his eyes carefully.

"I love you, Maria."

Her heart filled with joy and felt like it was about to burst. She smiled, reaching up to touch his face. "I love you too, Georg." He sat the both of them up and kissed her.

"I don't want you to forget about her, you know," Maria's tone grew serious. "She holds such a special place in your heart, and I don't ever want you to think that I want you to let that go. She holds a place in my heart, as well." He hugged her tightly. "I won't forget about her. It's like reading a good book...you can re-read part of it as long as you want, but eventually, you have to move to the next chapter." Maria felt him fumbling around in his coat pocket, and adjusted herself to allow him to do so.

"And I'm starting that chapter right now." Georg said, his voice steady and calm. She looked down at his hands, and saw that he held a small, black box. He opened it, exposing a sparkling, but simple, diamond ring.

"Georg..." she breathed. "Maria, you've brought so much happiness into all our lives. My children finally have a mother again, and I've found the love I never thought I'd have. I let you go once. Don't make me have to do it again. Will you marry me, Maria?"

Her mouth hung open, and unable to find the words to express her feelings, nodded, and kissed him fully. He slipped the ring onto her finger, not breaking eye contact with her. They stayed silent for a few minutes, holding tightly to each other and relishing in this beautiful moment.

"Shouldn't we ask the children if this is okay with them?" She pulled back, concerned.

"I suppose so...its a good thing I already did." they smiled at each other, and embraced again.

"So, when do I get to have the honor of becoming Mrs. Georg Von Trapp?"

"Can't wait, can you?" he giggled at her anxiousness.

"Not at all."

"Well, I called Nonnberg Abbey after we got back from the mountains. I had to call to ask the Reverend Mother for her permission to marry you. She was thrilled, and knew you'd want to get married there. We've already scheduled it for two weeks from today."

Maria looked horrified. Two weeks to plan an entire wedding! Georg, knowing her all too well, continued the explanation.

"I've also hired a wedding coordinator. You don't have to do a thing."

She flung her arms around him again. "Thank you, sweetheart. I don't think I could be any happier."

"I know how you feel." he laughed.


	10. The Day

"Good morning, Maria," sister Margareta said gently, lulling Maria from her dreams of the day to come. "Its your wedding day, Maria."

Her eyes sprung open, and she jumped out of bed with lightning speed and a smile plastered to her face.

"Anxious, are we?" Margareta giggled.

"I'm excited, nervous, happy, terrified, and thrilled all at the same time! I've never felt so many emotions at one time before."

"Well, I imagine you're hungry, aren't you?"

"Oh, no Sister. I couldn't eat at a time like this!"

Margareta smiled. "Well, if you do decide you want to eat, here's some breakfast." She left the tray of food on the bedside table and left.

Maria was delighted to find her dress and veil already laid out for her. She felt fortunate for once to have short hair, because there wasn't much she could do with it anyway, so she just brushed it out. She took a couple pieces of bacon from the tray and nibbled on them, knowing she'd feel awful later if she didn't eat anything.

Maria's stomach bounced around inside her as she saw the church outside the car window. "Here we are, Miss," the driver announced. "And may I say ma'am, you look lovely. Congratulations."

She smiled at him, whispering a quiet "thank you" as she stepped outside onto the concrete, and walked to the doors, waiting for her cue. The doors flew open, and she saw him, dressed in his naval uniform, looking handsome as he'd ever been. She saw Liesl walking steadily in front of her, and the two youngest girls, Marta and Gretl, tossing flower petals in front of her. The music began, and Maria floated down the aisle. She wanted so much to hike up her skirt and run to Georg. After what seemed like an eternity, she had finally reached him.

"Do you, Georg Ritter Von Trapp, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." he said proudly and strongly. The words set Maria's heart on fire.

"Do you, Maria Kutschera, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." she said certainly.

"Then by the powers vested in me, I pronounce you husband, and wife. Georg, you may kiss your bride."

And he did, with an amount of love and pride Maria had never felt when she kissed him before.


End file.
